


Perfect (and awkward) Family

by GabWhiteDevil



Series: Perfect Family Series [6]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, College, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Showki and changjae just slightly there, colorblind!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: “what kind of color do you like for the ribbon?”“this blue, please”“pardon?”“this blue for the ribbon, please”“it’s purple, Minhyuk”ORMinhyuk needs assistance whenever he makes a contact with colors. the one volunteered always been Mark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST!  
> ALL THE NAME ONLY FOR THIS FICTION STORY PURPOSE.  
> I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST SOYEON. ._.v

He found out that his red was different than his brother’s red, also green and yellow. He found out when he was in junior high school and diagnosed as a colorblind. It never take a toll on him before, he living his live like everyone else and this things never take a toll on him. So he didn’t really care about it too much.

But everything changed when he went into a college and he participates into some event which required many colors crossing steps with him.

“don’t you think it’ll only hurting eyes?”

“what?”

“you put a light blue text on a yellow background” Mark deadpanned

“but they are different colors?” he hang the words

Mark ran his fingers through his hair, “but the text couldn’t be read easily, Minhyuk” he commented, “let me help you, okay?” he sat beside him and Minhyuk moved his laptop a bit so Mark could see it

“sorry for bothering you” he apologized

Mark smiled, “that’s okay, besides I know that you see colors differently”

The older always using that phrase to imply Minhyuk’s colorblindness, Minhyuk snorted, “actually, it’s okay to use the ‘colorblind’ word to me” he commented

“nope” he popped the ‘p’

After almost fifteen minutes editing the color-clashes, Minhyuk already rested his head on the older’s shoulder, feeling a bit tired, the poster became easier and more interesting to read.

“Minhyukkie” another voice from different division called him

The latter craned his neck, “yes, hyung?”

“could you buy some flower bouquet?”

“sure, what kind of flowers?”

“we need a red white and blue themed bouquet, to match the color of our theme”

“roger!” Minhyuk replied rather eagerly. He always like it when someone asked him to do something outside the building, he likes to meet many people and the fresh air outside was just different than the air-conditioned one

“I’ll go with you” Mark spoke, eyes never left the laptop screen

The younger turned his head to the source of the voice, “no, it’s okay. It’s only flower bouquet” he knew how much Mark didn’t like to go outside. He didn’t know if it counts as social anxiety or not but the older usually find a way to stay in the building, so it surprised him that he volunteered to accompany him.

“and you see the colors differently” the older reasoned

Minhyuk blew some air to his bangs, “true”

Minhyuk always been close with Mark, since they are in the same age, Minhyuk, Mark, Hoseok and Yoongi always been close and they enrolled into the same college. Hoseok went into a Business Management, Minhyuk and Mark chose Public Relation major while Yoongi enrolled in Music major. As a requirement, their major make so many events that usually being handled by the students.

So, even if their schedules aren’t as tight as Hoseok, they are busier than him and Yoongi when he met deadline. It’s not hard to find them passed out in the living room or basically in their classes.

\--^^--

“Annyeong haseyo!” Minhyuk’s voice rang louder than the bell chime as he opened the door into the flower shop, he grinned widely as usual while Mark followed behind him, giving the florist a slight bow when they made an eye contact

“annyeong haseyo. What could I do for you?”

“Ah, we need a flower bouquet, with a red, white and blue themed”

“would you like a ribbon around of it?”

“sure!”

 “what kind of color do you like for the ribbon?”

“uh.. blue please” Minhyuk answered

The florist grabbed a booklet. They opened it, and scanned them, flipping through the pages. Suddenly, Minhyuk pointed at a strip of color, “this blue, please”

The florist frowned, “pardon?”

“this blue for the ribbon, please”

Mark was torn between wanting to laugh or helping his friend, “it’s purple, Minhyuk” he said then turned to the florist, “I’m sorry, he has a deutan colorblindness” he explained, while Minhyuk’s ears are getting redder because of embarrassment

“we’ll take this dark blue then” Mark pointed the dark blue strip above the one Minhyuk pointed before

“alright” the florist wrote something down on a piece of paper

“damn me and my colorblindness” Minhyuk muttered under his breath

\--^^--

The event would be held in less than a month, they would have a sudden meeting from evening to late midnight…usually almost dawn, like today.

“can I just crash in your place?” Mark asked, leaned to the wall, eyes half-closed.

“yeah, whatever” Minhyuk replied as he stumbled with the keyhole, already exhausted to answer any longer

When they got inside, Mark rushed inside, kicking his shoes off and threw his body on the couch, groaning at the sudden relaxing feeling while Minhyuk walked tiredly behind him, after locking the door and hung his coat

“Yah! Go to the bedroom, don’t sleep there. It’ll hurt your back” the younger spoke, didn’t even wait for Mark, he just walked into his bedroom. Mark glanced at the clock beside the television, _2.13_

He mentally groaned, because in less than 5 hours, they had class.

_Oh, college life!_

He didn’t even know when he fell asleep, but a light-tapping on his cheek woke him, he opened his eyes, only to see a silvery head and amused grin

“hey, wake up. You and Minhyukkie have a class in an hour”

Oh, Hoseo— _Oh SHIT!_

He jolted up in a second, making his head thumped painfully, “chill, it only takes 5 minutes to the uni, I could drop you two off” he patted Mark’s shoulder, “I’ll wake Minhyuk up” was the last thing he heard.

He thinks he lost one third of his soul at the college, because he didn’t know why he ended up chewing on a really juicy sausage, with a sleep-deprived Minhyuk sat opposite him, looking all adorable while wearing a hoodie with a white big bold ‘I HATE MORNING PEOPLE. OR MORNING. OR PEOPLE’

_I need to get that one of that too._

Mark made a mental note.

\--^^--

“Mark oppa” both males looked up from the screen.

The classes already over, Mark and Minhyuk were adding final touches to the digital poster they’ll posted on the web for the event.

“yes, Soyeon?” the latter asked

“can you accompany me to the store there? I want to buy some snacks for everyone”

Minhyuk looked back to the screen after he rolled his eyes. This girl just didn’t make sense. First, the store is literally in front of the building. Second, there are some people taking rest. Third, of all the things above, why the hell she chose Mark?!

“uh, I’m sorry, but we still have to finish the poster and after that the documentation and publication team should go buy something—“

“It wouldn’t take too long, I promise” _that bitch! Cut someone’s words as she pleased_

“I’m sorry but—“

“Please, please” the girl gave her cute smile

If you ask Minhyuk that the smile is cute or not, he would tell you that it’s disgusting, “just go with her, it’s too noisy for me to work” he snapped

Mark sensed something bad, “okay” he finally got up and put his wallet in his pocket, “you want something?”

“Ice cream” he answered curtly. He pissed off, but he wanted an ice cream.

“okay” and they left, with the girl clinging into the older’s arm

“Yah, Minhyukkie” the latter didn’t realize he stared at them until someone hit his head lightly with paper, it was Hyosung, the only girl in the Tools and Equipment team.

“Hyosung-ah~” Minhyuk whined as he hugged the petite girl

“Yah! What the actual fuck, Minhyuk?!”

“I’m lonely~” Hyosung pried off from the grip and looked around

“where is your boyfriend?” he asked as she plopped down on the empty chair

“I never have one”

“you know whom I’m talking about” she replied with a are-you-serious-? Expression

“a girl snatched him from me, and in 10 minutes I have to go buy some ink for the decoration team”

“why don’t they buy it themselves? And why does it have something to do with him?”

“because, I need to go outside too, so I volunteered, and I’m colorblind”

“Oh, well, could you be a good soul you are and buy something for my team?” Hyosung smiled hopefully

“what’s it?”

“please buy 12 black ducktapes, I’ll transfer the money”

“just why you need so many ducktapes?”

“tools and equipment division is nothing without ducktapes, okay?”

He looked at the clock, “Oh, crap! We have to go now, but he is not even here!”

“what’s with the rush, though?”

“they need to finish it before 5 o’clock”

“but it’s still one o’clock, for crying out loud!”

“they takes 3 hours to finish everything”

“oh, well, shit.”

\--^^--

Mark came back, with some ice cream for Minhyuk. _Wait, the boy wasn’t there._ He wanted to rushed to the table with his laptop on it, putting the ice cream besides it, but a hand held him

_Of course, it’s Soyeon. Who else?!_

“Oppa, thanks for accompanying me. I’m so—”

“Yah! Soyeon! Get back to work. You’ve been out for more than 30 minutes, while we were working our asses off! What the hell you think you doing?!” a girl roared, making all the eyes turned to the latter, “it’s your first time working with us and you already slacking!” Mark followed the voice

 _it’s Hyosung_.

“..And you Mark.” He snapped back from his thought

“yes?”

“Minhyuk is buying an ink, alone and he is colorblind”

_Right!_

He put the ice cream on the nearest table and rushed outside, he need to follow his colorblind friend before anything bad happened


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “are you scared he’ll touch you in your sleep, knowing that he likes guys?”  
> “more like it’s me”  
> “you like him?”  
> “let’s not talk about this”

“Okay! This is suck.” Minhyuk complained to nobody in particular. He stood in front of the rack of colorful inks and held two bottles of it on his hands. “why there is no brown colored ink?” he spun the glass bottle, trying to find the name of the color, “why they don’t put the label, though?”

_Ridiculous._

He almost spent  20 minutes trying to find the brown color. There wasn’t any employee near his sight. He finally settle down with a bottle of ink and held it on his hand as the other hand bringing a basket with the ducktapes and some pens inside.

The queue to the cashier was really long, Minhyuk paced a bit, and a hand pulled him to the different direction.

“Wha—?!” he turned his head to the person dragging him, “Mark! What are you doing?!” he stopped at the previous ink

“it should be brown, Minhyuk”

“It _is_ brown”

“that one in your hand is yellow”

_Is it?_

“I’m pretty sure it’s brown”

“and your brown might not be my brown”

Minhyuk huffed, “I thought you forget” he mumbled

Mark put the yellow ink back to the place and took a brown one, “actually, I did. Then Hyosung reminded me”

“she reminded you?”

“…uh, kind of” the older shrugged and continued, “then I rushed here. She also scolded Soyeon”

Minhyuk’s lips tugged upward slightly, “damn. I wouldn’t want to make a mess with Hyosung.” He made a mental note

“let’s pay these—what’s with the duck tapes?” Mark eyed the basket

“Hyosung’s”

"Oh okay"

\--^^--

The event would be held in less than a week, in three days in fact. All the sophomore already looking like zombies. Minhyuk hadn’t sleep since yesterday, while Mark since two days ago. They even forget to eat and ended up only having dinner.

Hyosung started to snap at people easily if she saw them lazying around. All of them really didn’t want to see her get angry because it wasn’t a pleasant sight at all.

Mark slept and rested his head on Minhyuk’s thigh as the younger finished the last video trailer for the event that should be published in the evening. Mark slept because he was been nagged at by Hyosung.

It was all good until Minhyuk heard the freshmen talked about their skinships, _“Why Mark oppa likes him anyway?”_

_“he’s not that good looking”_

_“that guy is seriously desperate for a dick”_

_“cheap guy. Isn’t he better off with me?”_

Minhyuk tried to not listening to the words, but somehow it still get inside his head and stuck there. It made him remember four years ago. Minhyuk always been confused of his sexual preference, he dated a girl before, but when they broke up, he paid more attention to guys than girls, even though both equally pleased him.

He kept the question to himself, almost two years he didn’t know the answer, until when he found his brother sat on the dining chair with their parents, and he managed to catch some words from him, which is, “I think I’m pansexual”. _His brother came out_.

It’s not the first time he heard Hoseok said that, the eldest already told all his brothers about it, but only saying it, Minhyuk was positive his little brothers still didn’t know what that word means. And now, he kind of regretted it, probably if he know what if means, it could be his answer.

Minhyuk walked to the dining room, saying he wanted to ask something about the sexuality, he explained the story and the doubts he had, and Hoseok explained what ‘pansexual’ and ‘bisexual’ means and finally he found the answer, _he is bisexual._ He also added ‘but I’m more into guys than girls’

He told his little brothers about this, Hyungwon only gave a nod, Jooheon just tilted his head, ‘I don’t really understand but probably me too’ and Changkyun just say, ‘oh.. by the way, did we ran out of cookies?’

When he thought people already accepted him and not looking down at his sexuality, these situation occurred. _What’s wrong with liking someone other than your gender?_

“Yah! If you all have the time to gossip about someone being desperate for cock, then you should have time to help me!”

_Again, it’s Hyosung_

Minhyuk looked up, “..and Soyeon! if you couldn’t fucking work, then don’t! I don’t need someone participates in this event to just stare at people’s abs. It’s not the first time you did this, yesterday I also reminded you and the day before yesterday—And no! Don’t fucking cry in front of me!” she pointed at the crying girl

“..y’all only work for me and already slacking like this, how could you survive on the real working world?!” she met silence, “I wouldn’t tolerate anymore of this. One more time I catch you slacking and gossiping, I’ll kick you out from this event, you understand?!”

Mark groaned, “what was that?” he creaked his eyes open, Minhyuk pushed away some of the hair that fell on the older’s face, Mark’s eyes were bloodshot red, _lack of sleep_ , Minhyuk noted, “just Hyosung snapping at people. Go back to sleep” he patted Mark’s cheek before continuing his work.

\--^^--

The day after the event finished, Hyosung fainted because of exhaustion, lack of sleep and nutrition. She was sent to the hospital. Minhyuk felt light-headed because he also on the same boat with Hyosung.

The event went smoothly, besides of Hyosung snapped at the freshmen and banned two of them from the event because of their unprofessionalism. Yes, one of them is Soyeon. Minhyuk asked her in the hospital why he kicked the girl out and Hyosung shrugged, _“I always had a bad feeling since she joined this event. She only wanted to get close to Mark and I don’t appreciate the barely working she did”_

It was Monday when they finally left the venue. 10 a.m. the class were cancelled due to the event and Minhyuk hadn’t sleep since Friday. Mark could get some power nap each day, he could control himself on how long he should be asleep while Minhyuk couldn’t, so he was slightly better than the younger.

Now they were in the elevator, on their way to Minhyuk and Hoseok’s flat. Minhyuk asked the older to rest first there because it’s closer to his flat. Mark agreed. The younger was unusually quiet and his eyes stayed half-lidded.

“Minhyuk, you okay?” Mark pressed his hand to Minhyuk’s forehead

“..’m tired”

_Ding!_

They went out from the elevator and he walked to the flat. Minhyuk’s pace were heavy and slow, his right hand fishing the key from his pocket, Mark tried to match his pace.

Minhyuk suddenly gripped the older’s arm, “hyung...”

_Thud!_

“Yah! Minhyuk!”

He lost consciousness, his body fell towards Mark, a surge of panic ran through his body, he carried the younger in bridal style despite the heavy backpack Minhyuk brought. He rushed to the flat and knocked on the door rather impatiently.

A muffled voice from inside the room could be heard a second before the door opened, revealing an annoyed Hoseok, but the expression suddenly changed into worry as he saw Minhyuk being carried by Mark

“come in! follow me!” he spoke

After Mark placed Minhyuk on his bed, Hoseok came into the room again bringing some sweatpants and comfortable shirts, he gave a pair to Mark, “here, change your clothes and get some rest. I’ll change his clothes then you could sleep here.”

“I’ll take the couch”

“what are you talking about? the couch won’t be comfortable and you need a proper sleep”

“it’s okay”

Hoseok knitted his eyebrows, “did you guys fight? Is that why you don’t want to share a bed with him? I thought you were close—I mean you are basically attached by hips, you know”

“we didn’t fight, and yes, we are close but to sleep in one bed.. I feel weird”

“weird?”

“I don’t know it just—ugh! Forget it, it’s only me being pervert”

Hoseok furrowed harder and squinted his eyes, “are you scared he’ll touch you in your sleep, knowing that he likes guys?”

“more like it’s me” he mumbled, but Hoseok caught the words and grinned

“you like him?”

“let’s not talk about this”

Mark grabbed the change of clothes and rushed outside, leaving an amused Hoseok tapping his brother’s cheek lightly, “finally you score someone that really cares about you”

Well, in the end, Mark slept on Hoseok’s bed.

\--^^--

Days passed after that, Hoseok was doing his assignment when Minhyuk barged to his room, and gave him a sheepish smile

“what do you want?” Hoseok asked, there was no time to beat around the bush

“could you take me to the café on the Topaz street?”

“why?”

Minhyuk shrugged, a little lopsided, “Mark texted me, he said he wanted to show me something”

“why so far away?”

“I don’t know” Hoseok stretched out on his chair before grabbed his keys

“c’mon”

The ride was lively, Hoseok teasing him about Mark, while Minhyuk pulled his stank face to his brother and a lot of ‘what the fuck?’ as reply when Hoseok said ‘probably he planned something romantic to confess’

“did you bring condom?”

“Hyung, I’ll kill you!”

Hoseok just laughed, “see ya” Minhyuk waved before the car disappeared, he walked inside the café, the interior was beautiful, like a retro-style.

_What was he supposed to do here again?_

Then a harsh clattering sound could be heard, Minhyuk automatically turned his head to the source of the sound. Minhyuk eyes widened in surprise at the couple’s bickering

“I’m not here for—“

The girl then pulled the boy closer and kissed him. But the boy pushed her off and that’s when Minhyuk could feel his heart stopped for a second.

The boy was Mark.

“I’m not waiting for you, I was looking at the door—“ the boy pointed at the entrance and eyes followed for a second before he realized someone stood there, “Minhyuk”

The chaos made everyone paid attention to them and now Minhyuk being a spotlight, “uh, hi” he smiled awkwardly

“Minhyuk, I’m sorry, this is not—“

Minhyuk forced a laugh which seems unusually like a real one, “why are you apologizing? Aren’t you glad you could get laid? No offense” he held up his hands while pulled a smug grin, which obviously fake, but he needed to look happy, “so, I’ll just get going because don’t wanna make anyone misunderstood and I don’t really enjoy being a third wheel, haha” his eyes crinkled to make the laugh believable, “bye, lovebirds” he sang-songed  as he made his way out from the café

Outside, he huffed, smile still plastered on his face even if his lips wobbled a bit, he blinked, ‘you couldn’t expect anyone you like to return your feelings, Minhyuk. Grow up!’ he told himself

\--^^--

“Yes, eomma?”

_“Hoseokkie, why you haven’t called? It’s been almost a week!”_

“I’m sorry, but you understand deadline, eomma”

_“but you have at least text me! I need to know if you are well-feed, or what if you don’t have money?!”_

“eomma, calm down” Hoseok huffed a laugh, “we are fine with our monthly-allowance. You always overthink.”

 _“not my fault that my babies are away from me”_ Kihyun defended

“but you have the twins and kkukkungi”

_“well, not five of them are here, Hoseok”_

“Alright, you win. You always win”

 _“I know”_ then there was a couple second of silence before Kihyun continued, _“how’s Minhyuk? Is he still a little bundle of sunshine?”_

“yep”

_“I’ve been calling him but no answer”_

“he is still really tired since he managing an event”

_“both of you aren’t sick, are you?”_

“nope. Minhyuk fainted the day after the event because of exhaustion, but now he is back to his normal self”

_“Oh thank God! Don’t forget to consume the vitamins I gave you.”_

“aye cap’n!”

_“don’t mock me!”_

“I’m not—“

SLAM!

Hoseok jumped on his seat because of the loud sound, _“what was it, Hoseok?”_

“I’m going to call you later, eomma, bye, I love you.”

_“be careful, I love you both”_

As soon as the call ended, Hoseok went out from his room, he looked at the doorway, _Minhyuk’s shoes_.

Hoseok frowned, ‘unbelievably fast for him to go back’ he thought. He walked to the other’s bedroom, the door was opened. What Hoseok imagined was, he expected to find his brother holding hands, beam at him with his wide smile, telling him that they are already a thing, or kissing on the couch, he didn’t care as long as he is happy.

Minhyuk sat on the back, face facing the wall, from behind he looked like someone trying to calm their breath

“Minhyukkie?” Hoseok didn’t miss the way the younger’s body tensed a bit when Hoseok called him

Minhyuk cleared his throat, “I’m okay, hyung. I’m sorry I closed the door to loud, my finger kinda slipped”

_Something was off_

The older walked in and sat on the other side of the bed, “why are you home so soon? I mean it’s not even an hour since I dropped you off” Hoseok glanced at the clock just to make sure, “he didn’t confess?”

Minhyuk brought his hands to his face, Hoseok presumed that he wiped his tears, “I told you, didn’t I? he didn’t see me the way I see him” his voice quivered a bit

_He is crying._

Hoseok wrapped his arms around his brother, hand patting the shoulder softly, “I’m sorry, I thought—“

Minhyuk spun and now facing Hoseok, “No! it’s no one fault, okay? Don’t say sorry” his eyes were red, unmistakably from crying, “it’s really okay. I mean it’s just a crush, I could get over it” contradict to his words, another drop of tear escaped from his eyes, “Aish! Why should I cry over this thing?”

Hoseok laid down, “you know, Minhyuk. Men cries too, over love” Hoseok spoke, “I cried a lot when I was still with my ex” he stared at the ceiling

“but that’s different. You got that asshole, while I’m just crying over nothing”

“it’s not nothing” Hoseok cut him, “you know that sun shines brighter after rain” he pinched one of Minhyuk’s cheek which made the other smiled

Hoseok grinned back, “what do you want for dinner? I’m going to cook”

“can we just…talk?”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow before shrugged, “Sure. Spill the tea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I LOVE CLICHE DRAMA :3  
> And I made it into three chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “really? You made me panic just to drag me to a diner?”  
> “shut up! You have to eat”  
> “grumpy cat”  
> “I’ll count to three, use that time to flee”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep changing the chapter :')

__

 

It’s been almost a month since the incident, the two weren’t the same anymore. Minhyuk never rested his head on the older’s shoulder anymore. Mark never sleep on Minhyuk’s thigh anymore. Slowly, the phrase ‘they are attached by hips’ getting more irrelevant each day.

But you are wrong if you think Minhyuk was the one avoiding him. No, he didn’t. He still act like usual. Being touchy with people and friendly like a puppy.

It started with Mark who suddenly stood up when Minhyuk wanted to put his head on the other’s shoulder, the younger was tired, he hadn’t sleep, he likes the smell of Mark, why not catch some sleep while there was no class? But he was rejected. ‘I forgot I need to return a book to the library’ the older’s excused

Then escalated to where Mark would go straight to his flat after classes, or nowhere to be found. He found himself cried once alone. He was never alone at college. Him and Mark would walk side by side, being alone with no close friend scared him. Despite his friendly gestures, he had a social anxiety that no one shouldn’t know about.

Yoongi found him, hugging his knees close to his chest, trying to make his sobs inaudible inside of the music room. He gave him a small pack of tissue. Minhyuk held his breath for a second, eyes stared up only to find an expressionless Yoongi who shrugged, “I don’t know, Jimin likes to collect the packs of tissue with cartoon characters on it. Use it, I don’t need it”

Minhyuk let out a hoarse “thanks”

“do public relations students making music now?”

Minhyuk snorted, “of course not”

“then what are you doing here?”

“didn’t you see? I was crying. I need a place to hide from people. I was being..” he searched for the word, “..pathetic”

Yoongi put his backpack on the floor, “crying doesn’t make you less man”

“yes, I know. But to cry without any reason is pathetic”

“where is Mark? Usually you two are always together.”

It took Minhyuk almost a minute to answer, “I couldn’t find him” which made the other’s eyebrow raised up

Then Yoongi sat on the chair near the computer, “so that’s the reason?” then he spun on his chair facing Minhyuk, “don’t you fucking say no, it’s obvious. It’s so obvious that you love him so much that it almost hurt my lonely ass physically” he said without any venom

“is it that obvious?! Do you think he knew about it?!” Yoongi shrugged

“are you crying because of that? You think he would leave you alone once he know about your crush on him?”

“uh, no. It’s more like, my social anxiety came back. I mean, since now I’m alone.”

“so he did leave you” he gave his warning glare when Minhyuk tried to talk back to him

Minhyuk’s shoulder slumped down a bit, “I’m.. I don’t know.. I feel scared, also about what people think.. I.. uh.. I think I’m just imagining things”

“no” Yoongi replied fast, “I’m also like that, I know what you feel.” Minhyuk didn’t know what to reply, “you could come here if you feel alone, I spend almost my time in college here”

And Minhyuk did.

The next day, he came to the music room, bringing two box of apple juice, one for him and one for Yoongi.

“really? apple juice?” Yoongi asked

Minhyuk stuck his tongue out, “don’t say anything when you bought a candle smells like freshly washed blanket”

“that’s Hoseok’s request”

“your Hoseok or my Hoseok?”

“of course mine, idiot. Why would I buy your brother a candle? I’m not courting him”

“’courting?’ really?”

“you are annoying” Yoongi rolled his eyes, “have you had your lunch?”

“speak for yourself, mister”

“I’ve had my lunch today” Yoongi made a face at him, “you?”

“uh, no?”

“go get some! It’s almost time for dinner, dummy”

“later, at home”

Yoongi turned the computer off, and packed his things up, “you are coming with me” he grabbed the other’s wrist and pulled him out from the room

\--^^--

“really? You made me panic just to drag me to a diner?”

“shut up! You have to eat”

Minhyuk chuckled, “grumpy cat”

“I’ll count to three, use that time to flee”

“why are you so mean?”

“aren’t I always?” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “I know why you didn’t eat your lunch” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, “at high school, every time three of you had a class and I was alone, I would sleep at library than ate” then his eyes trailed to something behind Minhyuk, “isn’t that Mark?”

Minhyuk turned his head really fast, a guy swirling his spaghetti while his eyes focusing on something on the phone, “he is”

Yoongi pulled Minhyuk along with him, walked to his table, “Hey, Mark!” Yoongi greeted and waved his hand a bit when the latter looked up, “can we join you?”

Minhyuk felt a strong urge to punch Yoongi, “uh, yeah of course.” His tone was tight on the throat, and Minhyuk recognize it, but he still sat down.

“why are you here alone?” Yoongi asked again

“I just want to” Mark twitched a smile at Yoongi.

The moment he looked at Minhyuk, the younger seemed startled a bit and darted his eyes on his lap before stammering, “Uh, Hoseok is calling me, he needs me to grab some cheese for his ramyeon” he grabbed his backpack, “I’ll go now, bye”

In a second he was gone.

Yoongi’s eyes still locked to the door, “aw, he hasn’t even eat anything today” Yoongi spoke, but he made sure the other heard it

“anything?” Yoongi nodded

“he came to the music room and just sat there, asking if I already eat or not, because he feels weird to be at somewhere alone, moreover eating alone” Yoongi started to lie to gain more attention

“is that so?”

“yep. Then I brought him here. Just to make sure he eat. He’s been doing this for weeks. I’m worried about him” Yoongi turned his head and stared at Mark, “he’s been alone for weeks, why? You two were inseparable before”

“nothing. I just need to be alone sometimes”

Yoongi nodded, “so, you just kinda assumed that he also _want_ to be left alone?” he emphasized the ‘want’

Mark glared at him, “Yoongi, don’t play with my words” he warned

“then, don’t be a selfish bastard.” Yoongi glared harder, “if you have a problem with him, grow balls and talk about it. not leaving it unspoken”

“why are you so defensive?” it’s rare seeing Yoongi so worked up, Mark narrowed his eyes, “are you two together?”

Yoongi almost blurted a ‘no’ but he thought something better, “I was almost give up because he already gives his heart to someone else, but now that I know what kind of person he is..” he hang his words as he moved his eyes from the top of Mark’s head down to his shoes, “..I think he’s better off with me.”

“he likes someone? You like him?”

“does it matter? The man already left him, anyway.” Yoongi smirked when he saw Mark tensed up, “I bid you goodbye, my childhood friend”

\--^^--

Minhyuk walked to the flat, “Hoseok hyung!”

“yes?”

“what are you making?”

“don’t judge me, kay? I’m making ramyeon”

“can you make some for me too? Not too spicy, please”

“oh, you haven’t had dinner?”

Actually he hadn’t eat at all but no one needs to know, “yes, and I’m starving.”

“Alright. Go rest. You’ll need to battle in war next week, Minhyuk”

Minhyuk gave his judging face, “It’s only exams week.”

\--^^--

_“..I think he’s better off with me.”_

The television in front of him was no use, Mark didn’t even watch it. his thought still flying to Yoongi’s words.

_Who? Who’s that guy?!_

_“…The man already left him, anyway.”_

He’s been with Minhyuk more than 12 years, he also know that Yoongi wasn’t even close with him.

_Then why Yoongi knew about someone Minhyuk loves?_

_Why he didn’t tell him?!_

He dialed someone’s number on his phone.

_“ne, hyung?”_

“Youngjae, how are you?”

_“I’m fine, how about you? Are you eating well?”_

“yes,” calling Youngjae always been his stress-reliever. The calm and not nosy personality of his little brother made him comfortable, “how’s school?”

He heard Youngjae groaned, _“exams would be in two weeks, hyung”_ he whined, _“wait, how about yours? Should it be next week?”_

“yes, the hell week would start on Monday”

 _“must be suck”_ Mark caught himself chuckling, _“would you go home with Hoseok hyung and Minhyuk hyung?”_

_That name._

“I don’t know, Youngjae” he couldn’t even conceal the desperate in his tone

_“hyung? something is wrong?”_

“Minhyuk and I aren’t on a good terms, right now”

_“did you fight? How? I mean you two never fight before”_

“I’m being stupid, Youngjae. I let personal problem got into us”

_“what kind of personal problem?—Oh! If you don’t want to talk about—”_

“love” the other line went quiet, “Minhyuk already loves someone.”

_“yeah, I know”_

“you know?!”

_“yes, and please continue, what’s the problem with him liking someone?”_

“the wrong one is me, Youngjae. I love him.”

_“I don’t see the problem..”_

“Youngjae, I couldn’t always be with him. It hurt me.”

_“Hyung, do you.. by any chance, didn’t think that probably, just probably, you are the one Minhyuk hyung likes?”_

“that’s impossible.” Mark snorted, “he grinned widely when a girl forced to kiss me. isn’t that enough to prove that he likes someone else?”

_“I could ask Changkyun. He probably know the person.”_

“Youngjae, don’t!” the call ended, leaving a frustrated Mark, ‘now, he’ll think I’m a psycho’ he thought

The next morning, Youngjae sent him a screenshot of his texts with Changkyun

 **I’MYOUNGJAE**  
hey, kkukkungi  
do you know whom Minhyukkie hyung like?

 **SONofaHYUNWOO**  
huh?  
he likes everyone?  
like  
he LOVES everything?

 **I’MYOUNGJAE**  
I mean a person, dummy -_-  
you know who’s the person he likes, don’t you?

 **SONofaHYUNWOO**  
ah!  
you mean your hyung?  
Mark hyung

 **I’MYOUNGJAE  
** I’m not joking, Changkyunnie -_-

 **SONofaHYUNWOO**  
me neither, dude  
he likes your hyung  
like, all people around the world know about this!

 **I’MYOUNGJAE**  
OMO! OAO  
OMG! OAO  
Don’t you fucking ‘dude’ me, Son Changkyun!

 **SONofaHYUNWOO  
** I love you too, babe~

Then below the screenshot, Youngjae sent a message, ‘your welcome :3’

Mark wanted to laugh at how absurd their display names are. How funny their interactions were, but he also want to run to Minhyuk’s place and peppering some kisses as he say sorry, but let’s do the subtle one first.

\--^^--

Minhyuk grabbed his ringing phone, looked at the called ID before grinned and picked the call up, “eomma! I miss you!”

_“Yah! I’ve been calling you for like 4 times this morning, and you only pick it up now? Where were you?!”_

Minhyuk pouted, “not even hello?”

_“answer me”_

“I just woke up. Geez, no need to get angry over this little thing”

 _“what if you are kidnapped, Minhyuk?!”_ Minhyuk rolled his eyes at this, _“what if they knew who’s your dad and they planning something bad?! Minhyuk, say something!”_

“but you were talking—“

 _“don’t talk back to me, young man”_ Minhyuk sighed audibly

“eomma, no one know about appa here. No one is planning something and for the love of God, I’m 20 years old, there is no one want to kidnap me”

_“also, what time is it? why you just woke up?”_

Minhyuk played with the hem of his t-shirt, “I slept at 3 p.m today. Haven’t sleep at all since sunday.”

There was a pause before Kihyun started yelled again, _“but it’s already Wednesday?!”_

“I’m aware of it”

 _“you hadn’t sleep for 4 days?! Minhyuk, you’ll die so young! Oh my God!”_ Minhyuk could hear a muffled voice of his other dad saying, ‘Kihyun, breath. Inhale. Exhale.’ Only to be snapped by his younger dad, _“I’m not pregnant, Hyunwoo!”_

“eomma, it’s okay. I’m okay. It’s hell week. Exams week. It supposed to be like that”

Then it’s KIhyun’s turn to sigh, _“Minhyukkie, you don’t have to get the perfect GPA. Your health is more important”_ he said softly, worry clearly plastered on his voice

Minhyuk could feel his heart felt warm and fuzzy, “I’m okay, eomma. Don’t worry, I’ve been doing this since the beginning of this semester” he smiled

Kihyun let out an audible gasp, _“beginning of the semester?! That makes me worry, Son Minhyuk!”_

Minhyuk cursed himself mentally, “no no no! that’s not what I mean! I mean like the beginning of the semester and only once! Not more!”

Just as Kihyun wanted to rant more, the phone sounded like it was being snatched from him, _“Minhyukkie?”_

“Appa, I miss you too!”

_“uh, yes, okay. I miss you too. You two would come home on holiday, right?”_

“of course!”

_“have you thought the date yet?”_

“well, my last exam is on the next Monday, I don’t know about hyung.”

_“oh okay then, you two take the plane home?”_

“appa, it takes less than 3 hours ride to home, we don’t need to go home by plane”

_“oh, uh, I was just thinking—”_

“yes, I know” Minhyuk found himself suppressing a giggle, it just funny when his dad lost his words

“Minhyukkie” Hoseok’s voice echoed from the hall

“appa, I’m going to hang up, kay? I love you, and tell eomma, I also love him despite his yells, bye” Minhyuk said in a rush

 _“okay, be careful there”_ the call ended and Minhyuk walked out from his bedroom, only to find his brother holding a small bouquet of carnation and roses flowers

“why did you buy flowers?”

“it’s not mine, it’s for you, someone left it outside the door, also there is a letter attached to it”

Minhyuk tilted his head and unfolded the paper

_I bought this to show my true feelings._

_Mark._

“it’s cute. What kind of flower is this? Beside the roses”

“carnation”

Minhyuk smiled and took out his phone, browsing the internet to find the meaning of the flower

And it hit him.

_Roses (yellow): friendship  
Carnation (yellow): You have disappointed me, rejection_

_He knew._

“what does carnation mean?”

 “he rejected me, hyung” Minhyuk shoved the bouquet to Hoseok, ignoring his brother saying, ‘I’m pretty sure this roses doesn’t mean rejection’ and went to his room

He texted Mark.

 **To: Mark  
** thanks for the rose and carnation, at least I know your true feelings, sorry for disappoint you.

Then his phone rang, the screen flashed ‘Mark’

“yes?”

_“what do you mean by disappoint me?”_

“the carnation. But thanks for the roses. You see me as a friend, I get it. it’s okay”

_“that rose doesn’t symbolize friendship, Minhyuk”_

“it _is._ Yellow roses symbolize friendship.”

Mark got silent, _“Minhyuk”_

“what?”

_“the flowers that I gave you, were all red. Even the carnation.”_

_Are they?_


	4. Chapter 4

\--^^--

“Minhyukkie? What do you mean by rejection? I browsed on the internet and red rose means love and red carnation means deep love and affection, and what are you doing with that weird position?” Hoseok leaned on the door of Minhyuk’s bedroom, giving his brother an unamused expression

“I’M A DEAD MEAT, HYUNG!”

“Wha—“

“Mark called me!”

Hoseok raised his eyebrows, “isn’t that fantastic? Have you tell him about this bouquet?”

“I talked about the _yellow_ bouquet!”

“huh? Is that another bouquet? Cause this one is red”

“ _that is_ the problem!”

The older looked so lost, “I don’t under—Oh!” it hit him, “you _are_ colorblind! Oh my sweet God!”

“I couldn’t face him, hyung!”

“but, have you told him though?!”

“No! I was so embarrassed! I hung up the call!”

“Minhyuk, you idiot!”

Minhyuk glued his face to his pillow, “please prepare my grave” he mumbled

\--^^--

The next day, Minhyuk avoided Mark completely which almost poorly failed because of their classes were all the same, until the last class, Minhyuk put all of his stuffs in the backpack, ready to run away as soon as the class dismissed, but then Mark grabbed his wrist, “we need to talk” his eyes glued to the younger’s ones

If you think that didn’t gave Minhyuk the chills, you are definitely wrong.

“w-what do you want to talk about?” Minhyuk wanted to curse himself for stuttering

“you. Me. us. Just everything. Kim Yoongi is probably included.” He answered

“but, Yoongi doesn’t have anything to do with.. uh.. everything”

“that sounds like someone who has _anything_ to do with it”

Minhyuk tried to yank the grip but failed, “please give back my hand?” the older obeyed.

\--^^--

In the end they picked a restaurant to talk, after Minhyuk’s stomach grumbled embarrassingly when both of them were having a heater glare battle.

“so, first, why did you hang the call?”

“uh, I kinda… pressed the wrong button?”

“I know you lied” of course Mark was going to know about this, they weren’t attach by the hips for nothing,

“fine, it’s because of the bouquet”

Mark sighed, “was it wrong? To give you a flower bouquet, I mean”

“No!” Minhyuk gave a really fast respond which embarrassed himself, “I mean, it’s okay, I like those”

“if you like it why you said that I rejected you?”

“you know the answer”

Mark frowned, “do I?”

Minhyuk glared at him as he stirred his ramyeon lightly, “don’t make me say it”

“then how could I kno—“

“I thought your bouquet were yellow, okay?! All of the flowers were yellow, I swear! I looked for the meaning of them and I’m sorry that I’m—“

“…colorblind” Mark finished his sentence, “I’m so sorry, Minhyuk. I should give you something that aren’t related to colors” Mark sighed

“uh, you don’t have to say sorry? I mean, I’m the one misunderstood. It should be me apologizing”

“it’s totally alright, besides that’s not the only thing I want to talk to you”

Minhyuk frowned, “what’s the other one?”

The older unconsciously scratched the back of his head lightly, “well, you see, I gave you bouquet for showing my true feelings to you, but it seems like you get the wrong idea. And since I already know how you feel towards me because of someone, let’s cut the crap and… will you be my boyfriend?”

Minhyuk could hear something fell down to the floor

Oh, _wait!_

_It’s his chopsticks!_

Minhyuk wanted to ask if it’s real or not, if the older serious or not but the only thing came out from his mouth was a silent “what?”

“uh, I’ve been liking you since… I don’t know, it’s been a long time”

“but, the girl that kissed you?”

“if you think that she is my girlfriend, Let me tell you, she forced to kiss me”

“Oh, okay” Minhyuk wanted to mock himself, he always mock the girl in the cliché novel when she blushes as the boy confess to her, and now, he was damn sure he is blush—

“Minhyuk, you okay? Your face is really red, right now” Mark tried to fan him

“I’m okay” he smiled at the older

“so..?”

“uh, didn’t I say okay?” now it’s the older turn to smile. More like grinned.

“can I call you ‘love’?”

_GOD!_

‘Minhyuk, don’t let him see your needy ass! Get your shit together!’ Minhyuk screaming internally

“sure”

Minhyuk mentally cursed himself non-stop until he realized something and asked the older, “who the hell told you that I like you?”

“technically it’s Youngjae”

“Youngjae know about this?!”

“well, he knows from one of your siblings”

_Siblings?_

_Who?_

_Wait, it’s Youngjae.. who’s dating—BRAT!_

_Son Changkyun!_

\--^^--

“oh, so you two already reconcile?” Hoseok smirked when he saw Minhyuk rested his head on the older’s chest in the living room

“shut up!” Minhyuk threw a cushion towards his brother

“I see that you are getting _a lot_ closer than before” Hoseok paused a bit, “usually friends don’t actually do this together” he shook his head slightly, teasing the younger sibling

“Hyung, go away before I jump kick you” Minhyuk warned

“Oh! Maybe.. you two aren’t friends anymore? I should tell eomma and appa”

And Minhyuk chased Hoseok until the store one block from their flat.

\--^^--

_“yes, Minhyukkie?”_

“I miss you, eomma”

_“I miss you, too.. have you been eating well? You get to sleep enough?”_

“I’ve been eating too well, I looked like a pig.”

 _“it’s okay, you’ll be a cute pig”_ Kihyun chuckled

“I haven’t got enough sleep, because I need to study, but I’ll sleep so much after exams week is over”

_“just go back home, right after both of you finished the exams”_

“aye aye!” Minhyuk smiled, “eomma..”

_“yes?”_

“I’ll bring someone with me this holiday?”

_“who? Do I know the person? He or she?”_

“he.. and I wouldn’t tell you who.. It should be a surprise”

_“Yah, Son Minhyuk, I never raised you to keep a secret to parents!”_

“eomma, he is a really kind and good boy, you don’t have to worry. It’s not like I’m dating a drug dealer”

 _“just sounds like someone who’s dating a drug dealer would say. It’s suspicious”_ as soon as Minhyuk said that another voice could be heard, _‘No one touch my son! Drug dealer or not!’_

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “is that appa?”

_“of course, who else would it be?”_

“tell appa, this one wouldn’t let me fell down when he picks me up” Minhyuk chuckled at the memory when his ex tried to pick him up but he failed, Minhyuk almost bumped his head to the corner of the television

 _“of course, Minhyukkie. I hope he treats you right”_ then another voice piped up again, ‘ _he should be!_ ’

“and tell Changkyun to prepare his grave cause I’m going to kill him”

\--^^--

Hoseok rolled his eyes, Minhyuk and Mark were so lovey dovey as they got together. Today is the day when they should come home. Hoseok was busy checking on the car machine, as three of them would come home together. At first, Mark already bought a train ticket but that’s before he and Minhyuk got together, and his little brother claimed that ‘we are new couple, you dare to separate us?!’ Hoseok only sighed. At least, he could have a company to talk when Minhyuk sleeps in the car.

“are you ready?”

“wait! My bag”

“Minhyuk, how many bags did you pack up?!”

“three, but one of them is full with things the twins and maknae asked for!” he defended himself

The ride was loud when Minhyuk still awoke, while Mark and Hoseok chatted about the politics as Minhyuk slept, ‘Mark makes a useful company unlike Minhyuk’ Hoseok concluded

\--^^--

“I’m home!” Minhyuk shouted as he opened the door, leaving Hoseok struggling with one of the bag Minhyuk brought which was so heavy

The siblings could see Kihyun walked a little fast from living room, “put all your shoes on the rack, and nice to see you, Mark” he smiled, “have you eat yet? I make some Kimchi fried rice, come inside, I’ll heat it up for you” he continued as he walked to the kitchen

The three followed him, “where are the twins? And kkukkungi?”

“Jooheon is preparing for the soccer match, Changkyun is out with Youngjae and Hyungwon just finally asleep, he’s getting lesser sleep than he did in high school, I’m worried about him” he started to heat up the food, “want some eggs?” he asked, and responded by nods

“what major did he take?” Mark found himself asking

“Japanese Literature” the latter nodded at Kihyun’s answer

“Apple juice!” Hoseok cheered when his eyes caught a familiar bottle in the refrigerator and quickly poured himself a glass, before put the bottle on the dining table, “here, if you want some, Mark”

"thanks”

“eomma, appa isn’t home yet?” Minhyuk helped by getting the plates and spoons

“not yet” Kihyun glanced at the clock, “he should be home in any second, probably traffic jam” he elaborated as he put a big bowl of fried rice on the table, and a plate of eggs, “go eat”

“where will they come home?”

“Jooheon probably will come home soon, and I don’t know about Changkyun” Kihyun sat beside Minhyuk, “so, Minhyukkie, you said that you’ll bring someone here, who? I didn’t see someone new”

Hoseok choked on the food, Mark tensed up, “Hoseok, eat slowly, no one will take the food from you” Kihyun shook his head

Hoseok drank some of the apple juice before he spoke, “that’s because he’s not a new person”

Kihyun frowned, “what do you mean by—Oh God! You and Mark?!”

“uh.. surprise, I guess?” Minhyuk looked at his dad sheepishly

\--^^--

“hyung, stop!” Changkyun flailed in annoyance whenever Hoseok jabbed his neck and nape lightly

“you lost some weight! Where is my baby’s brother fat?!” Hoseok replied, still annoyed his little brother

“hyung! you—“ Changkyun bit the older’s wrist leaving Hoseok winced for a second before continuing it again, “eomma! He started again!” Changkyun yelled only to be muffled by Hoseok’s hand, the youngest pried the other’s hand and yelled again, “he’s bullying me!”

“I’m not! You are lying!”

“Yah! You two! Act like a grown up once, will you?!” Kihyun shouted back as he came out from the main bedroom

“I’m home—Oh, you already home?” the oldest son and the youngest didn’t even realize that his dad already home

“yep, just got here at 4 p.m” he replied, grinning

“are you alone? where is Minhyukkie?” Hyunwoo asked Hoseok as he loosened his tie

“he’s visiting his boyfriend’s house”

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrow, “when will he come home? we need to know his so-called boyfriend”

“you, Hyunwoo. Not us..” Kihyun replied as he walked to the living room

“what do you mean?”

“we’ve met his boyfriend. You, Hyungwon and Jooheon were the only ones haven’t met him”

“who is he? What’s his name? Is he older than Minhyuk? Is he good enough? I’m asking this not because I’m over protective, I’m just—”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “we know, appa” Hoseok responded

“his name is Mark”

“oh, like Jaebum’s son’s name?”

“well, he _is_ the said person”

Hyunwoo froze, “you telling me that the guy touching my second son is also one of Jaebum’s son?”

“well—“

Then a phone rang, Hyunwoo fished out his phone from the pocket, he looked at the caller’s ID, “speak of the devil..“ he sighed, “Yes, Jaebum”

_“are you home yet? Did you hear the news?”_

“the question here is, are _you_ home yet?”

Jaebum gave a light chuckle, _“I’m home with one of my future son-in-law”_ and there’s a small muffled voice in distant, _“Appa! Let me introduce you to my boyfriend!”_ and Jinyoung’s voice, _“we already know him, Jackson.”_

Hyunwoo covered the phone with his palm, “who’s not here? Where are the twins?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun who was peeling some oranges on the sofa

“Hyungwon is sleeping, Jooheon is practicing” Hyunwoo sighed in relief, at least Jackson’s boyfriend isn’t one of his son

He put the phone on his ear again, “look, Jaebum—”

_“Hey, I’m now with two of my future son-in-law!”_

“Jaebum, you can’t say everyone your sons’ dated are your future in-law, that’s not how it works”

_“try me. by the way, do you want to talk to your son?”_

“no, it’s okay. I could talk to Minhyuk later”

_“what about Jooheon?”_

“I could wait—what? What is Jooheon doing there?”

 _“have I mention that I’m now with two of my future son-in-law?”_ Oh!

_Jackson’s boyfriend is Jooheon_

_HIS BABY!_

_HIS BABIES ARE ENGAGED WITH JAEBUM’S SONS!_

_Great._

_Just great!_

“Jaebum..”

_“yes?”_

“you’ll pay for the wedding”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
